


Baby Mine

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reveal, Disney Songs, Fear Toxin Mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: When Dick returns to Gotham to enlist the help of his siblings, he finds Damian in a much different scenario.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so really, I just was watching Dumbo and wanted to write Dick singing [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=calHOKucYMw) to Damian. Then it turned angsty, then it turned fluffy, then it turned into this. Hope you like!

_Baby mine, don’t you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

Damian shifted, instincts screaming to open his eyes.

Not just yet.

_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine_

He became aware of arms encircling him, holding him.

_Little one, when you play_  
_Don’t you mind what they say_

He twitched, trying to get away.

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine_

Lips pressed to his temple in an all too familiar gesture.

Grayson.

He stopped struggling.

_If they knew sweet little you_  
_They’d end up loving you too_

Death again? So soon?

If it meant seeing his brother again, it was worth it.

_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they’d give just for_  
_The right to hold you_

The arms began to rock him back and forth, and he shivered.

He’d be with his brother soon.

_From your head to your toes_  
_You’re so sweet, goodness knows_

This song… He knew it. He hadn’t heard it last time.

It was from that stupid Disney film his brother watched for nearly no purpose but nostalgia.

He slowly relaxed. He must be in Grayson’s arms already.

Father would be so disappointed.

_You are so precious to me_  
_Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

Another kiss to his temple. “Wake up, Dami. I just came back. Don’t you dare leave again.”

Damian let his eyes flutter open, revealing the Gotham sky. “Baba,” he croaked, reaching for Grayson. He looked around to see the same rooftop he remembered fighting on what must have been minutes ago and shuddered. “Have you been trapped here in Gotham this whole time?”

“Trapped?” Grayson frowned, shifted, so he was holding him impossibly closer. “What are you talking about, Dami?”

“We’re dead,” Damian murmured.

“No.” Grayson raked a familiar, solid hand through his hair. “That’s just the leftover fear toxin messing with your head. They nearly killed you with such a large dose, but luckily I was nearby, so I don’t see why we need to bother Bruce with that information.”

“You’re… back?” Damian felt his face split into a wide smile. Uncharacteristic. Weak. He didn’t care. He threw his arms around Grayson, knocking him onto his back. “You’re back, Baba, you’re back!”

Grayson laughed and returned the embrace. “I missed you so much.”

Damian buried his face in his stomach. “And I, you. How? How did you come back?” He looked up, searching for an answer in Grayson’s face, praying it wasn’t a Lazarus Pit or a Chaos Crystal as had been used with him.

Grayson rubbed the back of his neck. “I was only dead for about three minutes. Bruce… had a mission. Kept me from seeing anyone, telling anyone I was alive.”

“Until now,” Damian said. “Since he has no memories.”

“How has that been working for you?” Grayson asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Currently, I am Drake’s ward. But now that you’ve returned, you can take custody of me! It will be just like old times!”

Grayson’s face shuttered. “I’m – I’m sorry, Dami, I wish I could. But the mission’s not over yet. Soon, but not yet.”

“You’re leaving.” Damian recoiled as if he’d been struck, jumping to his feet then wrapping his arms around his middle. “I understand.”

Grayson stood and put his hands on his shoulders, bending down to place a kiss in the center of his forehead – a benediction – then stepped back and handed him a sword hilt. “A gift. I’ll be back, I promise. **B** ut in the meantime, I do need your help. **R** ed Hood and Red Robin already agreed. **E** xposing the man behind Spyral is still going to take all of us.” He smiled. “ **A** nd once that’s done, I can come home for real.” He brushed his knuckles against his shoulder. “ **K** eep on keeping on, Damian. **I** ’ll be a phone call away. **T** hough I might not be able to answer right away.” He smirked.

Damian frowned. “Wait – are you…?”

Grayson squeezed his shoulders, a comfort, a warning. “I’ll see you soon?”

Damian scowled. “You’d better, Grayson. Or I will have to hunt you down myself.”

Grayson smiled. "It's a deal," he said, and then he was gone.

Damian stared down at the hilt, then easily snapped it in half, reading the message thoroughly. He smirked. "Well done, Grayson. Well done."


End file.
